From Where You Are
by Bella Cullen Pattinson
Summary: Bella Swan used to have it all,until she made a mistake that landed her in juvie. Before Bella went away she would mess with Edward Cullen. What happens when Esme Cullen becomes Bella's lawyer and gets her out of juvie and gets custody of her? AH, E/B
1. How It Happened

**Bella Swan had the perfect life until she made a stupid mistake one night that caused her to go to ****jail for a year and a half. Edward Cullen is the nerdy boy she used to make fun before she went ****to jail, now a year and a half later Bella has to live with him and his family. AH, OOC**

**Preface**

Hi, I'm Bella Swan  
When people think of a perfect life they think of the perfect house, perfect family and friends, I don't think any of that exists. But what do I know right? I used to have the perfect life until that night when I decided to do something totally stupid. That stupid mistake got me here and some one's in a coma because of it.

**Ch.1  
****BPOV**

"One more year darlings!" My best friend Jessica screams running up to me, Tanya, and Angela.

"Jr. year is going to be a year we'll never forget." I say grinning, thinking about all the things that will happen this year. Parties, boyfriends, scholar ships, the list goes on.

"The party tonight is the perfect way to start the year." Tanya says agreeing with me.

"My parents are leaving for Orgean in an hour so they'll be long gone by the time the party starts." I tell them checking my phone.

"Hey Swan! I got the stuff." Emmett Cullen says walking up to us, he's this really big muscular guy with black curly hair and dark green eyes, he also happens to be the son of the number one doctor and lawyer in the state, but that doesn't stop him from going to our parties. Mostly every kid from Forks High goes to our parties, there always the best, my dad is a big fan of beer so there's always plenty and Emmett always brings so extra just in case.

"Nice going Cullen, tell Rose she better be at my house before 5." Rosalie Hale is his girlfriend and one of my best friends. She has long blond hair and blue eyes, she models in ads for the local mall which I think is stupid. Rose is beautiful, she could model for the top modeling agentcy.

"Got it, see ya'lls at lunch." He says and turns and walks away.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I tell them and walk into my English class, I take a seat in the back next to the window.

" spit out your gum." orders, first day and my teacher already knows my name that's how you know you live in a small town. I live in Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in the continental US. Do to the rain there's clouds so we barely ever see the sun which causes everyone who lives here to be really pale. Most people lived here their whole lives loving the small town, me not so much, once have enough money I'm moving to California.

The bell rings when I get back to my seat and Mrs.L starts talking about what she'll be teaching us this year but gets interrupted by the door opening and someone walking in.

"Sorry I'm late." Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother, says handing the teacher a slip.

"He probably had his face in a book." I say and a couple people laugh, Edward just rolls his eyes. They might be brothers but Edward and Emmett are total opposites,

Emmett is the fun one and Edward, he's... not, he's always reading or studying or doing something educational which is probably the reason he's a loner. The only reason some girls try to talk to him is because he's hot, he has unruly penny colored hair and light emerald color eyes. After talking to him for about two minutes the girls just walk away, he might be hot but he's boring as hell.

"I rather have my face in a book then have to look at you." He shoots back taking a seat at the front of the class. When the teacher faces the bored I ball up my paper and throw it at his head, he turns in his seat slightly and raises his middle fingure at me.

At lunch I take a seat between Jacob and Embry, my two buddies, Jacob and I used to date but we're better as friends.

"Your brother is a jerk." I say to Emmett.

"Hey! What I do?" Jasper, Emmett's other brother, asks.

"Not you, the loner."

"Jerkward." Rosalie says and laughs.

"He's not that bad." Emmett says back defensively. The Cullen brothers get along, which I have no idea why, Emmett says that Edward is fun once you get to know him, I have no desire to get to know him. We've tried to invite him to a couple of our parties but he never comes, probably to busy hanging out with old ladies at the library.

"What'd he do?"Jasper asks.

"Called me ugly."

"Really?"

"He didn't say that exactly but he implied it, anyway enough about him, did you guys hear that The Offspring is playing in Seattle next Saturday?" For the rest of lunch we all talk about the concert and the party.

The music blares through the huge stereo system my mom bought a couple months ago. I know they know about the parties I throw but I think they decide to act like they don't, one reason is because right before they leave on a vacation my dad buys a lot of beer, my mom makes sure the house is clean before they leave, and they put away all the expensive stuff.

"Here ya go." Jake says handing me a plastic red cup.

After some more drinks and dancing a guy comes up to me. He has short blond hair and grey eyes, he has a sly smile, one that tells you you shouldn't trust the person who's wearing it but I'm to drunk to notice it.

"Hey you want to go somewhere with me?" He asks sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Sure." I try to get up but fall make and let out a little giggle. God I'm drunk.

Ten minutes later we pull up to the 24 hour mini store.

"Want to do something fun for me?" He says turning to face me after digging around in his pockets.

"Yes! Anything!" What? I can't help it! I'm drunk and he's hot.

"Keep your pants on babe." He rolls his eyes and reachs under his seat. He comes back up with a small hand gun in his hand. "I left my wallet at your house so I don't have money, I need you to go in there, get anything you want, go up to the cashier and demand for money. Oh yeah pull out the gun while you're doing that." I nod my head while he's talking so he knows that I get it but really I have no idea what he said. He hands me the gun and kisses my cheek then pushes me to the door.

I hide the gun in my jacket pocket, keeping my hand on it, my hand feels like it's burning. I walk through the small store, looking over the selves every now and then to see the cashier; she looks about 19, has brown hair that's flowing down her shoulders with red highlights, she's flipping through a magizine. She doesn't seem like she put up much of a fight.

I walk over to the counter and pull out the gun; now it's like a brick in my hand.

"Give me all your money!" I demand, my vocie shaking slightly, and point the gun at her.

One of the two people shout, "She has a gun!" Which scares the crap out of me and I press down my finger on the trigger.

There's a loud boom and a scream-my scream- and I look up to just see red before I pass out.

I wake up to beeping and a foreign room. The more concious I become I realize I'm in a hospital room, handcuffed to the stiff bed. The white walls and the clean smell gives me a headache.

"Good you're awake." I open my eyes to the source of the vocie and find Dr. Cullen checking my IV.

"What happened?" My vocie is horse and start chocking on my spit. So embarrassing.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you so I'll go get the police officer." He says finshing up my check up then leaving.

Officer Jack, my dad's second in demand, walks through the door and gives me an apologetic smile. "Isabella Swan you're under arrest for attemped robbery and for shooting someone." I gasp and my head starts pounding as I start getting flashbacks of last night.

"I'm going to jail?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. The guy who put you up to it is also going to jail."

I swear I start to hyperventilate but since no doctors came in I think I just laid there having one inside my mind.

"Is she okay?" I ask squeezing my eyes together to try to get rid of the picture of the girl bleeding.

"Bree Tanner, she's in a coma. They were able to get her in time."

"I'm so sorry." I start freaking out, crying, shouting, everything. I would probably punch a wall if I was handcuffed to the damn bed.


	2. Esme Cullen

Ch.2

BPOV

When the new officer comes in he doesn't say much, he just looks at me with disapproval, like my father. He should frighten me because he's about 6"7 and he looks like he can eat a person if he wanted to but I feel numb.

"I'm Officer Greene, I'll be working on your case." When he speaks his voice is hard, "Do you know how much trouble you have caused? Every kid at that party got a ticket, one kid who tried to leave before we got there got in a car accident, Bree Tanner is in a coma, your parents lost their jobs, and now you're going to jail." I'm speechless, it feels like there's something blocking my brain so I can talk. "My daughter went to that party, she's 15 and she told me and her mother she was spending the night at her friends house, when I got to the party to give all the kids tickets I found her drunk, kissing some boy." He opens my fail, "You'll see the judge for to see how long you'll be staying in the wonderful Juvenile Jail of Washington State tomorrow until then you're staying in a cell here, you get one call, might want to call a lawyer so they can get you less time in jail."

"Yes sir." I mutter looking down at the table, the guard pulls me up and takes me to the phone. I think about who I could call, my mom and dad probably want nothing to do with me anymore so they're out of the question, I decide to call Rose, she'll know what to do.

I call Emmett's house phone because Rosalie got her phone taken away and she's always at Emmett's house.

"Hello." Edward answers the phone, I just can't get lucky.

"H-hi is Rose there?" I didn't notice that I'm still crying.

"You're in jail and you decide to call Rosalie and not a lawyer? Maybe you're dumber than I thought."

"Please just put Rose on the phone." I say not bothering to say something mean back.

"Bella!" Rose's voice comes over the phone.

"Hey Rose, I just need some one to talk to."

"Bella what happened? Why'd you rob the bank and shoot that lady?"

"I was drunk and I didn't mean to shoot her, I didn't even know the gun was loaded." I'm full on crying now, I don't know if she can even understand me.

"Times up on the phone." Greene says walking over to me.

"I have to go Rose, bye." I hang up and they lead me back to the cell.

I don't get any sleep that night, instead I pace around the small cell trying to make sense of all of this, it's all happening so fast. Tomorrow I get my sentence, how long will I be in jail? Well I'll go to juvie first, will I be in there until I'm eighteen then have to go to real jail?

"Isabella you have a visitor." The officer on duty says unlocking my cell, it's probably about 8 in the morning and sleep was finally taking me over, I get up from the metal bunk bed and the office puts handcuffs on, he walks me to the questioning room again.

Esme Cullen is standing there looking at my file, when I walk in and take a seat she smiles warmly at me. Esme is Emmett, Edward, and Jasper's mom, the number one lawyer in Washington, I've never really talked to her before but she seems like a nice lady from all the times I've heard about her.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme Cullen." She introduces herself then leans on the edge of the table. "I want to be your lawyer."

That surprised me, I figured she would be representing Bree's family.

"I can't afford you though and I put some one in a coma, why would you want to represent me?"

"You were drunk you had no idea what you were doing. People make mistakes," She stands up, "I'm going to do it for free because I did something similar to want you did when I was 17 and Carlisle, my husband's dad got me through it."

"You were married at 17?" I know it was a stupid thing to ask but I didn't know what else to ask.

She cracks a smile, "No, his father, Aro, was my lawyer and after he got me free from jail he invited me to dinner with him and his family, that's when I met Carlisle."

"Thank you so much, I would hug you but..." I lift my cuffed hands and she nods in understanding. I wanted to ask what she did to have to go to jail for but I didn't want her to think I was too nosey.

"Now, you have to tell me EVERYTHING that happened last night so I can understand more of what happened."

"Okay," I take a breath and start talking. "The party started around six, before that my friends and I got ready, my friend Jacob and I had a couple of drinks and danced for a bit, then I played ping pong beer ball, then some guy, I'm not sure who he was, asked if I wanted to go to the store. He stopped at the bank and discovered he left his wallet somewhere, then he decided we should rob the bank, I agreed, he pulled out the gun from under his seat and handed it to me. I walked into the bank with the gun under my shirt, when I got to the bank teller I pulled it out and demanded the money, then some one yelled 'duck and cover', which scared me and my finger pressed down on the trigger accidentally and it shot."

She nods then asks, "Do you remember what the guys name was?"

"He never told me but he had short brown hair and looked about 18."

"Did he tell you where he left his wallet?"

"No all he said was that he forgot it."

"Okay. How much beer did you have?"

"About six cups, usually I wouldn't be that drunk that I would rob a bank."

"Did you ever leave your cup unattended?"

I think about it then nod, "I left my cup on the bar when I went to the bathroom."

"And you finished it when you got back?" I nod, "Did anything seem different about it when you got back?"

"No, not that I can remember anyway."

"Okay someone probably put something in it when you were gone."

"Here's some clothes to wear later." Esme hands me some clothes. "Rosalie picked them out. I'll do your makeup."

After I get dress in the cami, dress pants, and flats Esme does my makeup, making it look natural. (pic on profile)

"Remember don't talk unless they make you." She tells me as we walk to the court room.

Esme is a really good lawyer, she doesn't take crap from anybody in the room, not even the judge. She says everything I told her but adds a few more things to get her point across. After I'm done on the stand the judges leaves to think about everything she was just told, she comes back a hour later and seats in her big chair.

"I here by sentence you to three years." Judge Hernandez says then closes the trial, just like that, she didn't even have to explain why she picked that time sentence.

Three years. Esme said she could sentence me to five years so three years is good, I guess. I give Esme a hug and thank her before they take me to the police car to take me to my new home, juvie, until I'm 18. I'm 16 now so I'll been there for two years then I'll go to the big jail for a year.

I'm still too numb to even think about whats happening.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for adding me on your alerts and favorites and thank you Flora73 and The Dog and The Fox for commenting! I hope ****you guys like the chapter. ****As you guys can see Esme is Bella's lawyer, I wonder what she did when she was 17? ****Leave a comment telling me what you think she did.**

**PS: Sorry for the chapters being so short, I'll try to make them longer from now on.**


	3. Juvi

**Ch.3  
****BPOV  
****Juvi**

I've been in juvi for five months now. You always hear about the boys part of the juvenile detention facilities but you barely ever hear about the girls. It's as bad as the boys, maybe even worse. Mostly because girls PMS which makes some of them bitchy and lash out on you at the most random times.

When I was here for only a month the girl in the cell next to me killed her cellmate with a pillow. Every day on the court yard there's at least two fights. So far I've gotten into one but it was to defend myself. This girl, she was about 15, came up to me my second day here and started hitting me so I hit her back, it turned into a fight and we got taken to isolation for three days. But when I came out of it some girls came up to me and told me that was to test how I would handle juvi, apparently I'm going to survive this hell hole. So far so good.

I've became friends with my cellmate, Pam, and a couple of other girls. Pam shot her mother's boyfriend because he was cheating on her mom, apparently that's not a reason to shoot some one. She's really nice though she came here a month before I did, she's gets out in six months since the guy was fine after they took the bullet out.

"Isabella you have a visitor." Demetri, one of the guards for our floor, tells me unlocking the cell. That surprises me, the only visitor I get is Esme, she comes once a month and she visited me a week ago. He leads me to the visiting room where we talk to the people through a phone with bullet proof glass separating us from the innocent people on the other side.

Sitting there is Edward, that surprises me even more. I pick up the phone slowly after I sit down and face him.

"Hey?" I say unsure.

"What no witty remarks?" He raises his eyebrow.

"What no hi? I'm truly offended! Fine, shouldn't you be reading?"

"Hi, is that better?" He smirks, wow I've known Edward Cullen almost my whole life and that was the first time he smirked at me. Maybe it's because I've made his life hell since we were babies?

"Why are you here?"

"Well you see I was _reading_ at home and I got to thinking how much I miss you teasing me so I was like 'I should go visit her' so here I am." He has a sarcastic look on his face that tells me that none of that is true, well maybe the reading part is.

"Esme made you come?"

"Nope, Emmett, he dared me."

"Ohh, how's he doing? How's Forks High without me?"

"Are you that lonely? You actually want to talk to me?" He asks surprised.

"Trust me Eddie boy, if there was a cat to talk to other than you I would pick the cat." I look around. "No cat, so hows Forks?"

"Emmett's good, him and Rosalie are still going strong, Forks High seems to be okay with you gone. Jessica and Tanya run the school now, I hate to ammit it but they're worse than you."

"I taught my girls well." I smile but it quickly leaves my face when I remember what I've been wondering since I got locked up, "How's uh Bree doing?" I've never asked Esme because I just didn't feel right asking her for some reason. Whenever she came to visit we would talk about random stuff like my favorite food and that kind of stuff, she's always so happy.

"Hasn't changed," He gets a pained expression on his face, "Her family's thinking about pulling the plug." He waits for my response but again I feel numb, if they pull the plug my case is open again and they charge me for murder, if they pull the plug that means I killed someone, it means my life is over when hers is over, I wish I could take her place. I never wanted any this to happen.

"I have to get going." He says clearly wanting to end the conversation, which I don't blame him for wanting to do so, who would want to talk to a killer? "I have to meet everyone for lunch."

"Edward wait!" I say before he puts the phone down, "Look I know I'm not your favorite person in the world but it means a lot to me you came to visit me. Even if it was for a dare."

"Hang in there Bella." Is all he says before putting the phone down and walking away.

When I get back in my cell and lay on my bunk all I can think about is what Edward said, I was hoping she would wake up, every night I prayed for her, I even go to the church services they have two days a week here to pray.

"Who was your visitor?" Pam asks when a guard lets her in,

"My friends brother."

"Ohhh." She raises an eyebrow at me to tell her more.

"The kid I used to make fun of." She nods before hoping up on the top bunk. All we get is a thin mattress, which is connected to the bed so we can't stash stuff under it, and a scratchy thin blanket. The cell contains the bunk bed, a toilet, and a small sink. It's about the size of a small walk in closet which is fine because we all spend our time either in the courtyard, at "school", working in either the kitchen or courtyard, in the tv room where you only get news to keep up with the outside world or in the dinning hall where you get three meals a day.

Being here for five months I'm already used to the whole schedule. We get waken up at five am on week days (7am on weekends), go to breakfast where they serve what's supposed to be something edible, then go to school lessons, go to lunch where we get a sandwich, then we can either go hang out in the courtyard or the tv room for a hour, then we get assigned what our jobs will be which we do till dinner, and lastly we go to bed.

Today I got assigned to clean up the dinning hall after lunch. Pam's in the group also so we talk a little while picking up the trash. I end up telling her about them pulling the plug on Bree.

"You know I still don't blame you, that jerk made you rob that bank. I looked up the drug he put in your drink at the libaray the other day, that thing can make a person do anything."

"But I still could've done something, ya know? Like snap myself out of it."

"No, I don't regret shooting Rick the d-"

I cut her off. "There's children here!" I point to a girl who looks about 10.

"So what, she's in juvi." She shrugs, " Anyway I don't regret what I did because my mom loved that dude like crazy, she would do anything for him and he goes and cheats on her WITH her best friend. Unacceptable." She shakes her head.

"Ladies rap it up it's time for group therapy." A police lady yells.

Group therapy is something they make up do every month. It's where we tell everyone why we're there and why we did what we did and blah blah blah. I've never shared but today I get picked to share.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I smile half heartedly at the group of 20 girls I don't know, "When people think of a perfect life they think of the perfect house, perfect family and friends, I don't think any of that exists. But what do I know right? I used to have the perfect life until that night when I decided to do something totally stupid. That stupid mistake got me here and some one's in a coma because of it." I sit down quickly.

"And what did you do?" A girl asks waiting to hear my answer.

"Here we tell everyone our whole story Bella." The therapist says.

I tell them everything, including the getting drugged part, I usually keep that out when I tell fellow crimanials why I'm here, I just have a feeling they don't care about my sob stories.

"Thank you for sharing Bella." She says and I sit down again.

The guy who I left the party with got caught, his name is Daniel. He left his wallet at the party and the police found it, then they found him hiding at his house, he left the bank before I even shot Bree. He admitted to putting some drug in my drink and everything else, now he's in jail for two years, half the time I get.

**A/N: Sorry it's short again! The next chapter will be longer and more stuff will happen. ****PLEASE comment or favorite! Thank everyone who reads my story, it means a lot to me! ****I'm gonna go now, please comment! You guys are the best!**


	4. Getting Out

**Disclaimer: I forget to do these every chapter, I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight charaters. I know how much we all wish we did though...**

**Ch.4  
****BPOV  
Getting Out**

I'm currently being escorted to a questioning room by Demetri, he told me Esme wanted to tell me about something important, that doesn't sound good to me. When we get to the room he cuffs me to the table and leaves so Esme and I could have someprivacy.

"Hello Bella." She smiles at me warmly like she did one and a half year ago when I first got put in juvie.

"Hi." I say feeling awkward, not for talking to her but for being in this room again. Esme has came to visit me every month and she feels like a mom to me now, she's the only one I could talk to without holding most of the stuff back but being in this room makes it feel like I'm going to get sentence to prison all over again.

"Bella relax!" She walks out of the room before returning with Demetri a second later, he walks over to me and uncuffs my hands before leaving without a word.

"Thanks." I mutter flexing my wrists, I hate those things.

"No problem, now do you want to know why we're here?" She has a big smile on her face and that right there tells me she has something good to say which makes me relax.

I nod, not feeling like talking, I'm exhausted. Since Pam got out they gave me a new cell mate, her name is Sandra and she's 13. She stole her mom's car and ran over one of her teachers. Anyways she cries every single night. I am not kidding! For seven months I've been kept up half the night by crying.

"So Bree came out of her coma three days ago." Esme says, my eyes probably look the size of plates right now, "Don't say anything yet, they told her about you yesterday at she demanded they let you out, she's still in the hospital but they say she's perfectly fine so the police and judge are looking over your case and you just might get out early!" She squeals and pulls me into a hug.

"Yo-You mean I can get out of here?" I question trying to let all this sink in. Edward told me they were thinking about pulling her plug, they didn't, she's awake. And wants me to be let out? "They have to make sure she hasn't gone crazy or something!" I tell Esme, determined she's not in her right state of mind.

"They did honey, they took dozens of tests, her family even said whatever she wants they want so they all came down to the station today and told them to let you free," She hesitates for a second, "the only problem is they can't do since you're a danger to the community, SO I did what lawyers are good for and testified and offered the judge a deal that's she's thinking over right this second!"

"Esme this is all really nice of you to do but even if I do get out I have no where to go, no one except you even came to visit me, that shows you how unwanted I am." I look at the table which blurs slightly from the tears in my eyes. My family and I used to be really close, I had to go and screw it up, I deserve to be in prison.

"Aww but that's part of the deal I made with the judge, if they let you go they let you go in mine and Carlisle's custody, but you would also have to do community service to serve out the rest of your sentence."

"Thank you." I breathe out, I feel totally speechless.

"I'm sorry to say but for now you have to go back to your regular routine, I'm sure the judge will grant Bree's wish so don't worry." She hugs me then pulls away and holds my arms so I'm at arms length, "Be careful today though, if you do anything like getting into a fight they won't even look at your case." I nod to inform her I got it. "Demetri we're done." She says and he takes me away.

"Thank you." I turn around and say as we walk away.

The next day as I'm working in the courtyard a guard calls me and walks me to the courtroom. Funny how everything here is 'court' something. Inside sits Esme and the judge.

"Okay Isabella Swan, I'm sure told you what happened earlier, after some thinking and looking through your file I've decided to let you go BUT only to the custody of Dr and Mrs Cullen and you must complete your sentence in community service hours, if you do not serve those hours I will not hesitate bringing you back and throwing you in jail." The judge says before getting up, "You will be released tomorrow." then she just leaves without another word.

Just like that.

I'm free. Kind of

"Wow." I'm too stunned to form a full sentence.

"Bella I have to run, I'm sorry I have another case to get to but we'll be here at one tomorrow to take you home." Esme says hugging me and walking away quickly.

The next day couldn't come fast enough. When I got back to the cell Sandra wasn't there so I just laid down on my bunk and thought about what just happened. I still couldn't believe Bree would do that. If I can, when I get out of here, I'm going over to her house or where ever she is and thanking her. I owe her everything.

In the morning, after another night of Sandra crying, I get out off the bunk slowly and wash my face with the cold water, there's no warm water for the prisoners.

"Going home today?" Demetri asks as he walks me to the dinning hall for breakfast.

"Something like that, can't believe I'm saying this but I'll miss you." Demetri and I have actually became friends, I'm not sure if that's even legal. He reminds of Emmett a lot, his personalty and how they're both huge and strong.

"I'll miss ya too kid but I never want to see you again, well as long as it's not here." He says then smiles at me, "See you later and don't screaw up." He tells me then walks to the dinning hall, I make my way to the line of girls waiting for their food, it's amazing how big some of these girls are they could give Emmett and Demetri a run for their money.

After I eat and get to do everything else I get to do in the morning they call me to the court room.

"Hi Bella!" I hear when a guard escorts me into the room, I look up from the floor to see Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper standing there.

I try to lift my hand to wave but I have handcuffs on so I settle with a small smile. The guard then leads me to a small room where there's nothing except a table with some clothes and all the stuff I had with me when I got arrested.

"Go ahead and get dressed then you're free." She smiles at me then leaves. I stand there looking at my stuff, well my cell phone. I did have my keys and license but I'm not allowed to drive because they suspended my license.

I get dress slowly, feeling the soft fabric slid down my skin, I've been wearing that ichie orange jump suit thing for the past year and a half. I look down at the outfit they gave me, sweats, a band t-shirt and flip flops, I love it.

I walk out of the room and into the hallway to see everyone standing there when I walk out Esme pulls me into a hug.

"Welcome to the family Bella!" She says giving me a tight squeeze then stepping back.

"Isabella!" Emmett shouts then does the same thing Esme did except squeezing all the air out of me, I don't even care he called me Isabella I'm happy to see him.

"Missed ya Bells." Jasper says patting my back.

An awkward silence fills the hall.

"We better get going." Esme says breaking it, I follow everyone out to the SUV. The hour drive to their house is filled with silence apart from the radio.

When parks infront of the house I just sit there not knowing what to do.

"Bella." Emmett says poking me in the arm.

"Uhh yeah right, coming." I get out slowly, looking around the quite neighborhood. It's a few blocks from my old house, all the houses on this block have a unique look about them unlike mine where all the houses look the same.

The Cullen's house is big but not too big, it's painted a nice cream color with some blue, and you can tell they take good care of their grass, it's well cut and they have a garden filled with many colors of flowers.

"Ya know I like the rain too but I know some people rather not stand in all day." Someone says and I jump, I look around, I didn't notice it was pouring, then my eyes land on Edward. I don't bother replying to him I just walk up to the porch where he's standing alone.

"Where'd they go?" I ask looking around for the rest of the Cullens.

"House, Emmett doesn't want his hair to get frizzy." I actually laugh at that, I haven't laughed in so long and I feel guilty after it leaves my lips. "I like your shirt but I think it looks better on me." He grins and tuggs lightly on the sleave.

"This is your shirt? You actually listen to music?" I joke with him.

"Yeah you know it helps me read better." He rolls his eyes and starts walking towards the front door.

"I read while I was in juvie, I actually find it intersetting." I admit to him as we walk inside.

"See? Don't knock something before you try it." He glanes over his shoulder and winks at me before he walks up stairs. Edward Cullen just winked at me. Weird.

**A/N: So she's out now, what do you think will happen between Edward and Bella? It ****might be awhile before they actually get together but they will, I promise! Please ****Comment or Alert or Favorite! Thank you for everyone who has already done so!**

**PS: I LOVE comments! They motivate me to write so PLEASE comment and check out my two other stories, By Your Side and Football Love, they're both Twilight stories and both Bella/Edward love stories!**


	5. The Cullen Household

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters, I know we all wish we did :(**

**Ch.5  
****BPOV  
****Cullen Household**

As soon as Edward went upstairs Emmett and Jasper attacked me. No really they did. Emmett jumped on me and Jasper started squirting me with a water gun.

"Emmett, Jasper step away from the girl!" Esme hollered at them and they back off immediately with fear in their eyes. "Okay Bella I will show you to your room, boys clean up the water before someone trips." Right after she got done saying that Carlisle walked down the stairs and slipped on the water that was invisible against the white tile of the enteryway.

"Really boys again? Do you have to do this everytime someone comes over?" He shakes his head and stands up rubbing his back. So this is a regular occurrence in the household, that doesn't surprise me. Emmett and Jasper were the two pranksters at school. While we were at the computer lab one day Jasper glued the teachers computer mouse to her desk, she was mad but she had no idea who did it. That's how they worked, they were very sneaky most of the time. That's also how Emmett would get the liquor for the parties.

"Okay Bella you've been here before right so you know where everything is located." Esme says then starts walking up the stairs, I follow behind her then she stops in front of a door. I look around the upstairs part of the house, I've only be downstairs, up here all the doors are closed expect the bathroom, all the walls and doors are white and the carpet is a dark gray color. There's a game room/tv room that's painted red with white currents hung over the window and two big black leather couches and a matching loveseat facing the big flat screen tv and a couple of beanbag chairs. Off to the side of the couches is a pool table, pin ball machine and two of those driving games they have in arcades.

"We just redecorated that room." Esme tells me.

"It's amazing." I say still looking at it, it's not really a room considering there's no door or wall for that matter so when you walk upstairs that's the first thing you see, on either side of it are doors. Four to the right and two to the left, Esme leads me to the left.

"The only spare room we had is next to Edward's, he's always playing his guitar so we all took up the rooms on the other side of the house, Emmett nor Jasper were willing to give you one of their rooms, sorry." Edward plays guitar? "You can see your room now." She says opening the door to, I guess, my room. I walk in slowly not sure what to expect.

What I see is something that I definitely probably wouldn't have expected if I thought about what the room would look like. The walls are a deep purple but not too dark, there's Queen size bed in the middle with two nightstands on either side, a window that starts at the ceiling and ends at the carpet, which is also the color of the carpet in the hall, there's also a flat screen tv hanging on the wall and an i-dock on one of the nightstands and two doors on both side of the room. One I'm guessing leads to a closet and the second-

"That door is to the bathroom, you share it with Edward so be sure to knock before you enter, he has a door in his room that goes to it also." Esme says as if she can read my mind.

"Okay." I surprise her and myself when I give her a hug, "Thank you so much for everything." I say then step out of the hug.

"No problem dear, you're part of this family now." She turns and walks out of my door.

"What to do now?" I whisper to myself a hear a chuckle behind me, coming from the bathroom door, I turn slowly and face Edward.

"So you like the room?" He asks staying in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Yeah I love it." I say nodding and looking around awkwardly.

"You changed a lot since you left huh?" He asks walking into my room now and taking a seat on the carpet.

Not really knowing what he meant by that I sit down on the big bed and say, "People change."

"How long did I know you before the incident?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. He's kinda hot when he does that. Okay I can't believe I just thought that.

"You mean before I shot someone and put her in a coma? I wouldn't really call it an 'incident'." I hate when people pretend like I did nothing wrong, I almost killed someone, I'm a monster.

"Bella you had no idea what you were doing."

I just ignore that and don't say anything.

"Okay we got of topic but as I was saying for all the years I knew you you were the same."

"And I'm not now?" I ask and mimic his action from earlier and raise an eyebrow at him.

"No."

"How would you even know? We've barely talked to each other." He has no right to come in here and say that I'm different.

"Okay how would I know? Maybe because you're not cracking jokes about me every time you say something to me or maybe because you haven't told me to leave yet."

I think about it. "So who am I now?" I ask bringing my knees up and wrapping my arms around them.

"Someone who cares about other people's feelings?" He offers, "I'm not sure who you are."

"So you play guitar?"

"Yep, I have since I was seven."

"Why weren't you in the band?"

"Think of it this way, I was always picked on at school for being smart and reading why give people another reason to mess with me." He looks down at his hands and I feel horrible all of the sudden.

"I'm sorry," I pause and think over how lame of an apology that is, "I never really thought about how you felt when I messed with you, I guess you're a cool guy since Emmett and Jasper would always stick up for you, anyways I messed with you because you were an easy target. I thought you didn't take it personally because you would always shoot a smart ass comment back." I glance at him and he's smirking slightly.

"No one likes to be messed with Bella those comments I would always shoot back to you were to help my self-esteem."

"Are Jessica and Tanya still messing with you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm slightly jealous, your my nerd to mess with. I should do something about that." I say punching my fist into my palm, what I said was slightly true too. I was the one that got to mess with Edward no one else got to. Sure what I said did make people talk about him but no one ever messed with him. He was my personal geek. I'm protective of my geek.

Edward lets out a laugh, "Unless you want to go back to juvie I would suggest you don't." He says.

"Kids time for lunch!" Esme yells from down stairs. Edward got up from his seat on the floor and walked to the door.

"You coming?" He asks when he notices I was still sitting on the bed.

"That's what he said!" I heard Emmett say outside the door.

"Same old Emmett." I muttered and Edward laughed.

"I think he'll always be the same." He says.

"But you know you love me!" Emmett says from the other side of the door.

"How long have you been there?" Edward asked opening the door to reveal Emmett leaning against the wall.

"Not that long, mom told me to come get you two but I saw Edward wasn't in his room and then I remembered Bella hasn't had any contact with guys so I started listening to the door."

"Eww Emmett." I push passed him and walk downstairs.

"Welcome to the Cullen household." Emmett yells down to me.

"Sorry about Emmett." Esme apologizes when I sit down at the table.

"Oh it's fine." I smile at her and she grins ear to ear.

When the boys got to the table they grabbed three sandwiches each from the big tray full of different kinds Esme brought out, I took one and ate slowly enjoying the taste of it. I ended up having two sandwiches and the boys had at least six, I think Emmett ate ten.

"Boys why don't you take Bella on a drive around town? I'm sure some of her old friends would like to see her." Esme says after lunch.

"Can't, I'm going out with Rose." Emmett says getting up from his chair. "Sorry."

"Sorry Bells I can't either I gotta date with this hot blond." Jasper says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Guess it's just you and I, _Bells."_ Edward snickers from the chair across from me.

"This should be interesting." I hear Jasper whisper to Emmett who lets out a loud laugh.

"Okay you kids have fun your father and I are going to a party for the staff at the hospital." Esme says walking back to the kitchen to put the left overs away.

"Well since it's only noon we can go now, not too much traffic." Edward mutters then laughs, it's Forks there's never traffic.

"Gotta a date tonight too?" I tease as I follow him to his silver Volvo.

"Nope dating is overrated." He says and shrugs before getting in the car.

Forks is a small town so there's not much to see, barely anything has changed since I went to juvie. There's some new stores, people walking around even though it's raining softly.

"Do you ever see my parents?" I blurt out, it's been bothering me since they never visited me.

I look over and see Edward grimace, "They moved." He finally says after a minute of silence.

"Moved?" I ask totally shocked.

"Charlie quit his job and Renee left him, he couldn't stand it here so he left too." He says quietly and glances over at me, I stare out the window and try to rap my head around it. They loved each other, sure they fought a lot but every married couple does right? How could my mom just leave him? Was it my fault? I already knew the answer to the last question, yes it was my fault, that much was obvious.

"Do you know where they went?" I whisper out looking down at my hands.

"No."

"I feel like crying." I have no idea why I just said that, it kind of just rolled off my tongue. Edward pulls off to the side of the road.

"Go ahead." He says turning down the radio. And I do, I start bawling my eyes out. I cry in front of the guy I've made fun of my whole life.

And what does he do?

He hugs me and holds me while I cry.

**A/N: Aww they're getting closer! Lol**

**Anyways what did you think of the chapter? PLEASE COMMENT! I'm not getting very ****many and I'm worried people hate my story, even if you hate it comment telling me ****so and how I can improve it!  
****Thank you for the people who comment or favorite or alert, I love those too.  
****:)  
Also someone of you are probably wondering why Jasper is going on a date with someone who isn't Alice? He doesn't know Alice yet, she'll make her apprance soon so don't worry!**


	6. Feelings

Ch.6  
BPOV  
Feelings

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asks me when I'm done crying. I couldn't look at his face because I knew that there would be pity written all over it, like his question was laced with pity. I hate people having pity for me, after all I did I don't deserve anyone feeling bad for me. Especially Edward.

"No I'm okay. I'm sorry I probably ruined your night, you can just drop me off at the house and go hang out with your friends." I wipe the remaining tears off my cheeks and stare out the side window into the forest.

"Bella, really? It's Saturday everyone is either going out on dates or with their families, plus I only have two friends and they're dating so I feel like the third wheel whenever I'm around them."

"Who? Oh my god Angela and Ben finally got together?" I ask, Angela is one of the nicest girls at school and whenever you see her and Ben together you could totally tell they like each other. When I started picking on Edward in kindergarten every other kid stayed away from him but not Angela, she didn't care if she got picked on even though she didn't- I only picked on Edward. First grade is when Ben moved to town and became best friends with Angela and Edward.

"Yeah. Umm they actually got together at your party."

"At least something good came out of that party." I mutter.

"Mhmm. So uh what do you want to do?" Edward asks. I look over at him to find him staring at me intensely. I've always thought he was kind of hot but now it's like, I don't know. Like hot is an insult. Greek God is more appropriate. Adonis? I have no idea.

I meet his emerald eyes with my brown ones and get lost in his stare, while butterflies invade my stomach. What are these feelings?

"You're beautiful." I whisper, not even realizing what I'm saying but I don't regret telling him the truth.

"Beautiful?" His crooked grin spreads across his face as he thinks about my words. I used to think that same smile was stupid on him but now it's my favorite smile. What is wrong with me? "Thanks, I think." He then averts his eyes from mine and turns on the car. "You're beautiful too." He whispers, I'm not even sure I heard him right so I don't say anything.

We end up back at the house after some more driving around mindlessly.

"Want to watch a movie?" Edward asks when we enter the empty house.

"Sure." I follow him up to his room and stand awkwardly in the doorway as he looks through his massive movie collection. He has celling to floor shelves on three of his walls, half of one shelf has his movies, the other half is music, one of the other shelves has books, tons of books. The other shelf has just random things.

"You know you can actually walk into my room, make yourself comfortable." Edward's velvet voice breaks me out of my observation of his room.

"I like your room." I tell him as I take a seat on the edge of his bed. I like how his room felt lived in.

"Thanks. You know you're surprising me a lot today. First you think I'm beautiful and now you like my room?" He teases. "We're watching Nightmare on Elm St. by the way." He lays down on his bed, propped up on a couple of pillows, I'm still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay." I squeak out, I hate movies like that and by the grin on Edward's face he knows I do too. I'm gonna kill Emmett and Jasper.

"Come here I'll keep you safe." He opens his arms like he wants me to lay next to him. And I do as soon as the movie starts.

It's not so much that I hate monsters- or whatever Freddy is- it's more for the fact that I hate blood and people dying. That fear has grown way more since the 'incident'. So has Freddy goes around killing people I'm gripping Edward's chest and hiding my face in it so I won't see. Around the second killing Edward notices the tears running down my face and pauses the movie.

"As you okay?" He asks lifting my face so I'll look at him.

"Blood." I whisper and burst out crying. I've always tried getting rid of the flashbacks of shooting Bree and blood oozing out of her body and I've been successful during the day but I can't stop my mind of thinking about it at night when I'm dreaming. When I was locked up I barely got the chance to sleep with my crying cellmate but when I did I would wake up in a cold sweet with tears streaming down my face. But just watching this movie now brought everything back.

Edward lifts me up so I'm sitting on his lap and starts rocking me. "Everything will be okay, I'll stop the movie we'll watch something else." He soothes, running his fingers through my hair. I nod and he sets me in the middle of his four-poster bed before turning off the paused movie.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, this reminds me so much of earlier.

"It's okay Bella. I shouldn't of put that movie on." He pulls me onto his lap again and stares into my eyes, "You're safe with me." He whispers running the back of his hand over my cheeks.

Right there, in that moment, I wanted to kiss him but I knew I couldn't. First because he probably doesn't like me like that. Second, I'm too screwed up. Even if he did like me I don't want to mess his life up.

The little rant in my head didn't prepare me for what he asked next, "Can I kiss you?" He looked so censer when he asked I just nodded. If he wanted to I wasn't go to deny him.

Slowly he moved forward, closing the already small space between us. I closed my eyes and parted my lips a little then he slowly brushed his lips against mine once then moved back so there was space between us again. I open my eyes and stare at him dumbfound. What was that? I was expecting a great kiss with sparks fly between us. He grins when he sees the confused look on my face.

I was expecting him to burst out laughing then and call me desperate. But that happen. He leaned into me again and captured my bottom lip in between his. And we kissed. It was even better then what I thought it was going to be like. There were sparks between us, everywhere we touched and all throughout my body. He trances my bottom lip with his tongue and I let his tango with mine for awhile before he pulls back so we can breath, we look at each other- our breathing uneven- in surprise.

There's a knock on his bedroom door followed by Esme's voice, "Edward can I come in?" I jump off his bed and run into the bathroom before she walked in, who knows what she would have thought finding us out of breath and laying in her sons bed. I didn't want her to regret inviting me in her house.

A few minutes later there's a knock on my door followed by Esme asking if she can come in.

"Hi." She says after I granted her access to come in, she walks in followed by Edward, whose hair is slightly more messed up then before we started our make-out session, but not too much more then it usually is so Esme, hopefully, wouldn't notice.

"There was a message on my phone from someone who would like to talk to you." Esme tells me, "She was wondering if she could stop by tomorrow to introduce herself and talk to you about something."

"Who was it?" I ask fearing it would be someone who knew Bree and wanted to threaten me or something.

"I'm not too sure but her name is Alice Brandon Clearwater, she said she knows your dad." At the mention of my dad I fight back tears. How could he just leave? I know what I did was horrible but he couldn't at least say bye and he never wanted to see me again? "Should I call her back and tell her she can't come?"

"Umm I think I would like to meet her." I say. I want to see if she knows where Charlie went.

"Okay sweetie. Get some rest I'm sure you're tired, I'll see you in the morning." She smiles then leaves. Edward leans on the doorway for a moment just staring at me before he follows his mom. That was weird.

OoOo

I toss and turn in my new bed trying to get comfortable but am unsuccessful in every position I get in. The stupid flashbacks seem to be on overdrive tonight. I get out of bed and drag myself to the bathroom where I take a hot shower hoping the hot water will help me, no such luck there. After I'm dressed in my new pj's I look in the mirror and notice the deep circles under my eyes. Great. I just stand there looking back at myself when I hear a soft melody coming from the door that leads to Edward's room.

I knock on the door and I hear a faint "Come in." I open the door slowly and find Edward siting on a chair in pajama pants and no shirt with a guitar in his lap. He had a slight six pack! I never really liked guys that were too buff.

"Hey." I say, now that we kissed it seems like there's some weird tension between us, like sexual tension or something.

"Hi." He smiles down at the carpet then lifts his gaze to mine, looking at me from under his eyelashes.

I stare at him then find myself moving towards him, he sets his guitar on the side of the chair and meets me in the middle of the room. He puts his hands on my hips and smashes his lips to mine then walks me back to his bed where I lay down and he climbs down on top of me and we continue where we left earlier. The rest of the night is spent kissing, we ended up finally falling asleep somewhere between 5 and 6 in the morning.

I get woken up a couple hours later by Edward shaking me gently. "Bella you have to get up, Alice is here to talk to you." He whispers in my ear then kisses me softly on the lips. I groan but get up. "What no good morning kiss?" Edward asks pouting playfully.

"Can't. Morning breath." I mutter covering my mouth with my hand. Edward must of been up for awhile since he's dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and when he kissed me to wake up his mouth tasted minty fresh.

He nods before getting off the bed and walking out of his bedroom.

Since I took two showers last night- one before bed and the one in the middle of night- I just run a brush through my hair and brush my teeth. I walk into my room and look through the closet. Esme filled it with clothes. I pick a pair of black jeans, a v-neck t-shirt and black Chucks. I walk slowly downstairs, not sure what I'll find when I get down there. What does Alice look like? Who is she to my dad? Girlfriend? I hope that's not what she is, I couldn't imagine my dad with anyone other then my mom. Friend? That was the most logic answer but why would she want to talk to me?

I walk into the kitchen and breathe out a sigh of relief. She definitely wasn't his girlfriend, or at least I hope she wasn't, she looked about my age. She kind of looked like a pixie, she was small and short with jet black spiky hair. Just by looking at her you could tell she was a bubbly, nice person. She had a smile on her face as she talked to Esme and she wore a yellow sundress with matching heels.

"Bella!" She screams when she sees me then darts over to me and pulls me into a hug that could rival Emmett's death gripping bear hugs.

"That would be me." I pat her back awkwardly and peers over at Edward for help but he just laughs at me. Jerk!

"Oh my God we have so much to talk about!" She says when she pulls away from me. "Can we go to your room to talk?"

"Yeah." I lead the way up the stairs and into my room.

She makes herself comfortable on my bed and begins talking, "Well I'm Mary Alice Brandon Clearwater but everyone calls me Alice, uh your dad is engaged to my mom Sue Clearwater." I gape at her, trying to figure out if it's ture. It can't be! He's supposed to love Renee! Sensing my doubt she pulls out her iPhone and shows me a picture of Charlie hugging a native American lady, his eyes are full of love as he gazes at who I'm guessing is Sue. I also notice that Alice and Sue look nothing alike. "They meet shortly after your mom left him, I'm sorry about that by the way and that I have to tell you all this. But I thought you deserved to know, you know?" She looks nervous at me nervously, probably expecting me to yell at her or something.

"I'm happy for him." I tell her, "Yeah I wish he was with my mom but she left him so he deserves to be happy and I can see that he definitely is." I gesture to the picture that's still on her phone. It's all true, of course I'm a little upset that he didn't visit me in jail but I can't really blame him. I knew him and Renee were only still together because of me, they never really loved each other and they always fought. From just looking at a picture of Charlie with Sue I could tell he was truly happy and in love. I was happy for him.

"You should see them together! They're like teenagers in love, it gets kind of gross sometimes but it's cute!" She gushes. "I wish I could find that kind of love, you're so lucky you already did." She sighs wistfully.

I look at her like she's crazy and ask, "What?"

"You and Edward, silly! I found you two in bed earlier, he was staring at you sleep in his arms, it was so cute."

"I hate to burst your bubble but me and Edward aren't together."

"What? Why not?" She looks like she was about to cry. "You will be some day! I just know it."

"Do you want to know our history together?" I ask her.

"Okay." She looks at me confused.

"I've messed with Edward since kindergarten, he had only two friends because of me, and even though I do like him he'll never like me _that_ way." Even though we did make-out most of the night, he was probably just trying to satisfy his needs then kissing me because he liked me. I knew I was doing it because I liked him and that freaked me out.

"Pshh Bella you are crazy! Look more closely and maybe what you find will surprise you." She winks at me then gets off my bed and walks to my closet, "Can I look at your clothes? I love clothes."

"Sure." She walks into my closet leaving me to my thoughts.

"Hey I told Charlie I was coming here today and he was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight?" Alice yells out to me, I can see from my bed she's looking at a dark blue evening gown. Why would Esme give me that?

"Uhh yeah sure."

"Yay! Okay I'm going to get you ready for it, please?" She adds please as an after thought.

"Okay." I'm so lost in my thoughts of Edward I don't even know what I'm agreeing to.

"I have the perfect outfit!" She walks out of the closet with a pile of clothes in her arms. "Go take a shower and dry your hair."

I get into the shower and then I hear the bathroom door open.

**AN: Well what did you think? I think Edward and Bella are moving a little fast in this chapter but don't worry they're not getting together as a couple yet! They're just having a little fun.  
This is the longest chapter I've written I think, you guys deserved it though, waiting so long for me to update and such.  
Leave comments please! They inspire me to write.  
Tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter 'cause I have no ideas yet!**


	7. Alice Clearwater

**Ch.7  
Alice Clearwater**  
**EPOV**

I've waited so long to kiss Bella. I know that sounds crazy of me but her attitude made me want her. I thought with the way that she would always mess with me that she didn't like me but with what happened last night got me thinking. There was a small voice in the back of my head that told me she was just using me, she hasn't been with a guy in a year and a half. But with the way she was acting earlier in the day made me doubt that.

It was weird waking up to her in the morning. I felt whole with her next to me. Just watching her sleep made me want to kiss her again. She looked so innocent and pure, like an angel. Her long, curly brown hair spread out around her on my pillow, her chocolate eyes covered by her eyelids and her full lips were jutted out in a small pout.

My observations are interrupted by my door getting opened and an, "Aww." I look up to see the source of the voice and find a short pixie girl. "I'm Alice, I'll be downstairs." She whispers so she won't wake Bella then closes my door quietly. Okay that was weird.

I get out of bed and take a quick shower and get ready for the day. Or the rest of the day since it's already 12pm. After I'm done I wake downstairs where Esme is making lunch with Alice.

"Good afternoon sleepy head!" Esme says reaching a hand up and messing up my hair even more than it is. My hair is so weird.

"Morning." I let out a loud yawn just to be dramatic.

"You and Bella were safe last night right? I don't want any grandbabies yet, I'm too young." My mom gives me a serious look.

"Oh mom, gross, please don't give me _the talk_!" I cover my ears before she can say anything. The most awkward thing a teenage boy can go through is the sex talk with their mom. "And Bella and I didn't do... that." I shake my head at her.

"Sorry, I heard moans last night and this morning I found you guys spooning in your bed." This is so awkward, especially with Alice here, who looks like she's enjoying this. Who is she?

"Not to sound rude but who are you?" I ask her point blank.

"Oh it's no problem! I'm Bella's soon-to-be-stepsister!" She squeals.

"Okayy." I nod not sure what to say. I'm not to sure how Bella's going to take this news. "I'll just go wake her up so you can tell her that." I say slowly then walk back to my room where she's still resting peacefully.

**OOO**

"Edward!" Esme yells, pulling an earbud out of my ear.

"What mom?" I pant and sit down on the porch to catch my breath, I just ran two miles and Esme is already yelling at me.

"We're going to dinner at the Clearwater's so go get ready please." She says then walks back inside. I turn my iPod all the way up again and run up the stairs and into my room. I get my clothes and walk into the bathroom, freezing in the door way when I see someone's in the shower. _Note to self: Never wear your iPod into the bathroom and knock before entering_.

Bella pokes her head out from behind the curtain and stares at me in shock, "Umm sorry I forgot to lock the door." She blushes, water running down her face. Thank God that curtain isn't see through otherwise I would have a big _problem_. What? I'm a guy! I can't help my sick thoughts. "Like what ya see Cullen?" She teases and smirks at me.

"Yeah I'll just uh be um going now." I stutter, mentally slapping myself, look back at her once more before exiting the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I walk downstairs and grab some chips in the kitchen.

"Why so flustered? Walk in on mom and dad doing the nasty?" Emmett cracks walking into the kitchen from the backyard with Jasper right behind him.

"No reason and I think if I walked in on that I would be puking." I snap.

"No I think I know what happened." Jasper grins at me with a glint in his eyes, "He walked in on Bella naked."

"Dude! Why didn't you tell us sooner? Great bod?" Emmett asks. God I fell like punching him.

"Where is she?" Jasper looks around the kitchen, "Did she see you spying on her."

"I wasn't spying on her!" I tell them through clenched teeth, "She's upstairs getting ready to meet the rest of her soon-to-be-stepfamily." They both give me a look that says _What the hell?_ but I ignore them and eat my chips.

"What do you mean the rest?"

"Her soon-to-be-stepsister is here." I answer Jasper through a mouth full of chips. _Attractive._

_"_I'm confused right now." Emmett says holding his head like it's going to blow up._  
_

"Apparently ol' Cheif Swan is getting married again." I tell them to ease the confusion.

"Mmm is she hot?" Emmett asks taking a chip I had in my hand. Asshole.

"You have a girlfriend Em." Jasper reminds him.

"That doesn't stop me from looking at pretty things dude and you shouldn't even be talking! How many girls do you have at this moment?"

Jasper doesn't answer him, he's not even playing attention, he's looking past my shoulder and up stairs where I hear giggling coming down the stairs. I turn around and my breath gets stuck in my throat.

Bella looks hot. No beautiful. I don't even know but she looks _amazing_. I glare over at Jasper, mad that he would look at Bella as if he loved her but then I notice he's not looking at Bella. He's staring behind her at Alice.

"Why hello boys." Alice says giving each of us a nod, "I'm Alice."

Now that they're at the bottom of the stairs Jasper walks up to Alice and takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips, "It's a pleasure to meet you Alice." He says and kisses her hand, Alice looks at him is awe and blushes. Boy got game! But we already knew that, at school Jasper always has girls hanging on him. Poor Alice.

I turn my attention back to Bella who's fidgeting with her dress nervously, I walk up to her and whisper, "You look beautiful." In her ear and a blush spreads across her face making her look even more appealing. "Sorry about earlier, I had my iPod on and I didn't hear the shower running." She turns an even more darker red, I'm blushing slightly too. No one's paying attention to us which I'm thankful for, who knows what Emmett would say.

"It's fine, I know you always dreamed of walking in on me in the shower." She whispers back and laughs when she sees my shocked face, how'd she know? "I was kidding...unless you really did?" She looks at me and tilts her head, trying to figure out what I'm thinking. No such luck honey. I'm not going to admit that once or twice I did dream of just that- and maybe some other stuff.

"We're going to dinner at my place, you guys are welcome to come if you'd like." Alice tells Jasper and Emmett.

"I'm in." Jasper answers insistently, "I'm going to go canc- go get ready." He tells us then runs upstairs to go break some girls hearts. I wonder how many dates he had tonight? I wonder where mom went wrong with him?

"There's going to be food? I'm so in!" Emmett then proceeds to walk back into the kitchen to get the chips I was eating then walks upstairs. That dude can eat.

I leave the girls in the living room and go up to my room to get ready. After I take a shower and get dressed in a black botton down shirt and jeans and start struming my guitar there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." I yell setting my guitar down. Damn am I ever going to get to practice?

"Hey Edward!" Alice chirps walking in, "So I was talking to Bella earlier and she said you guys weren't together, after what I saw earlier I was surprised and a little disappointed, so my question to you is why not?" She says all this is one breath then looks at me expectatly. How is she not out of breath?

"Why aren't we together?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her she nods, "Mostly because she hates me and she was in jail."

"So it's her fault?" She looks offended.

"Of course not! But if she doesn't like me it's a little hard to get together with someone who doesn't like you. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Okay but what if she does like you? Would you ask her out?"

"In a world where she does? Yes."

"Okay." She nods and leaves my room. Weird.

**OoOo**

After we're all ready Alice tells us guys the story of Charlie and Sue Clearwater, her mom. When that's done we all get in the cars and head to LaPush.

"So Jasper what was with that look you were giving Alice?" Emmett asks Jasper who's in the passenger seat of my Volvo. We decided to take my car while Esme, Carlisle and Bella went with Alice in her yellow Porsche.

"She's hot dude!" Jasper defends himself.

"She looks like a pixie." Emmett shoots back.

"He's got a point, she looks nothing like the other girls you've dated." I tell him, keeping my eyes on the road.

"That's what's tripping me out. I'm attracted to her but not like all the other girls. Them I just go on a date with to have some fun but when I saw Alice just doing _that_ with another girl seems wrong and I feel this weird pull towards her." He pauses and looks over at me, "And I can't stop thinking about her like Edward can't stop thinking about Bella." He grins at me, I hate having a twin! Yeah Jasper and I are twins but not that many people know that. Mostly because we look nothing alike and we don't tell people, when we do they look at us like we're crazy. Plus you wouldn't really be able to tell since our personalities are so different to. He's the popular football player who dates a girl for a hour and sleeps with her-most of the time he doesn't even know her name- and he's funny and friends with everyone at school. As for me-thanks to Bella-I'm mostly a loner with only two friends, which I'm fine with because I know they're my true friends and not fake, I'm good at football but choose not to play, and I can't get any girls. Yeah people tell me I'm hot, or in Bella's case "beautiful", but for some reason girls don't want to date me.

"I say you ask her out." Emmett tells Jasper.

"I will when Edward asks Bella out."

"Bro you really don't want to go out with Alice then, huh?"

"What?" Jasper looks at Emmett confused.

"We both know Eddie's never going to ask little Bells out." He explains.

"We'll see about that." I mutter so they can't here. Now that Alice and Bella seem to be best friends I'll have to ask Alice what Bella thinks about me.

When we get to the house Alice runs in quickly, leaving all of us standing outside awkwardly. The block is full of native American kids playing in the street and their parents sitting on the lawn or talking to each other. Across the street from the houses is the beach where kids around our age are playing football.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry I had to stop it there but I'm going to write the Clearwater/Swan/Cullen dinner in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please comment telling me what you thought and what you think will happen in the next chapter!**

**Thank you Jessica for the idea of Edward walking into the bathroom and thank you everyone else also who commented/favorited/alerted!**

**Reads who read By Your Side, I'm writing a new chapter for it so watch out for that.**

**Thanks, BCP  
**


End file.
